gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The LULZ World
The LULZ World ''would be a game that represents computer hacking as a 3D platformer. It would be a more fast-paced platformer in the vein of ''Sonic Adventure.''' Story A 15 year old decides to become the greatest hacker ever after being bullied on proxydudes.com over his choice of programming language and noobiness. He goes by the name "DankLULZ" That's it. No epic story of heroism, just that. Skills DankLULZ has a variety of skills at his disposal. *Dash Jump Press a direction twice to do this. Gives you a quick boost when you can't get a running start to make a jump. *Rail Grind You can grind on rails. It would work like the Jet Set Radio games. *Homing Kick Press the Attack Button in air to lock-on to an enemy. This can be done consecutively. Like the homing attack in Sonic Adventure. *Deface Press the Gun button near a wall to spray paint all over walls. This can distract non-robotic enemies and you need to do this at the end of some levels. *Wall Run Run on walls. Jump off for a boost of air. Failure to do so will result in you falling off. Targeted Websites (Levels) You would be allowed to do the levels in any order (Unless otherwise specified) but the missions must be done in order.) asdfasdfasdf.com (Training) Useless website. Literally just the first four keys in the middle of a keyboard repeated over and over. Good site to practice on; nobody cares about it and there's barely any code to begin with. *Learn The Basics (A training level where you learn how to do things.) *DDOS the Site (Bring the site offline by adding 90 additional files of data via the "Deface" command.) *Collect 4 Files (Collect the A, S, D, and F files) *Deface the Pages (Replace all instances of ASDF with your own art) *Boss Level: Generic Admin Dude (He's literally just a fat guy trying to crush you.) minorleagueforums.com A pretty ameturish forum based around Minor League Baseball. Hacking will piss off Minor League Baseball fans, but who cares about Minor League Baseball? *Data Survey (Run through the stage in 7 minutes to see where the data is!) *Doxx 20 users (Collect user profiles to post their personal information on your favorite darknet sites) *Admin Hack (Take control of the admin's account and start posting trash on it.) *Remove the Accounts (Defeat 100 Human Enemies) *Boss Level: Baseball Bull (A buff guy with a Baseball Bat. Throws baseballs, charges at you, swings his bat.) biolware.net One of those sites with a similar name to something popular (a game studio) but is something completely different. In this case, a DNA test company. Rumor has it, they have faulty DNA tests. Be a hero, expose them! *DDOS the Site (Bring the site offline by adding 80 files of data.) *Leak 5 files (Collect 5 undisclosed files related to side effects of their tests) *Find the Office (Go through the stage and find the computer where their local files are stored) *Deface the Pages (Replace the lies written about this company in the 40 boxes of text on this webpage with truth!) *Boss Level: Corrupt Talk Host (A talk host who yells.) cuteart.bloglr.com An artist's blog. She is notorius for using kids' cartoons to push radical liberal viewpoints, and acting really offended when men like something made for girls. She's hilarious, hack her for the lulz. *Data Survey (Run through the stage in 10 minutes to see where the data is!) *Leak 16 Nudes (Collect 16 files containing nudes course no actual nudes are displayed) *Remove the Art (Destroy all the art) *Fight the Supporters (Fend off 400 of Cuteart's supporters) *Boss Level: Princess Kick Sparkle (Cuteart's Small Horse fancharacter, but instead of fighting her, you race her) yourspace.net An abandoned social network. Personal info can be found without anyone noticing! *Data Survey (Run through the stage in 15 minutes to see where the data is!) *Doxx 30 users (Collect user profiles to post on the internet.) *Remove the Anti-Virus (Defeat 50 robotic enemies) *Doxx 70 users (Collect user profiles to post on the internet) *Boss Level: Zombie (The disgusting, souless body of an old account.) freedomfromchristianity.org A site full of uptight atheist conspiaracy theorists who whine about the dumbest things. Lulz guaranteed. *Deface the Pages (Replace the web pages with pro-right proproganda) *Ransom 4 Users (Place a ransom virus inside of 4 users' computers) *Redirect the Users (Destroy all the entrances so the users get redirected to another site) *Hack the Admin (Take control of the admin's account and start posting trash) *Boss Level: Satanist (A person in robes who uses the dark arts to try and kill you.) planetunderblox.net A site for the game "Underblox." Known for abusive moderators, you'd honestly be doing the community a favor by hacking them. *Data Survey (Run through the stage in 25 minutes to see where the data is!) *Ransom 6 Moderators (Place a ransom virus in 6 of the moderators' computers) *Doxx 4 Moderators (Collect moderators' personal data to post on darknet sites) *Hack the Admin (Take control of the admin's account and destroy the site) *Boss Level: Underblox Stan (He can create anything to kill you, and has good swordsman skills.) proxydudes.com (Unlocked after hacking 6 sites) This is it. The programming site that called you a noob. Show 'em all you got. *Data Survey (Run through the stage in 40 minutes to see where the data is!) *Remove the Anti-Virus (Defeat 120 robotic enemies!) *Deface the Pages (Deface 50 web pages!) *Destroy the Site (Take on a full-on destruction attempt!) *Boss Level: 127.0.0.1 Tower Defense (They are attempting to hack your computer; don't let that happen! Fend of 50 waves of these idiots!) Category:"T" Rated Category:Internet Memes Category:Work in progress Category:"T" rated Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:3D Platformers Category:Platformers Category:Platforming Games